Endless Moonlight
by French Shark
Summary: Spin-off of "daybreak" but you don't have to read that to understand. The tale of the Cullens' adventures when they first move to Forks.


_**Endless Moonlight**_**, a Twilight fanfic by French_Shark**

**Forks High [Prologue]**

**[Edward's POV]**

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I parked in front of the front office building of Forks High School.

"Well," I murmured, "here starts once another four years of high school."

My siblings didn't reply as we exited my silver Volvo. We'd decided on it as the one we would drive to and from school as it would do the best job at helping us _try_ to blend in. Even so, it still stuck out compared to the rest of the cars in the student parking lot around the corner. All of the cars here were several years older than even Emmett's 7-year-old Jeep.

We entered the front office. Across the room was a long counter. Behind the counter was a woman, who looked up to greet us when we opened the door. I heard her thoughts as she took in our appearance. Of course, she was stunned, like every other human before her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, once she'd managed to stop staring.

"Yes. I'm Alice Cullen, and these are my brothers, Edward and Emmett Cullen," Alice said, pointing to each of us in turn, "and Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Oh, yes, of course." She said, and she fumbled around with some papers on her desk, and then handed us ours. Then she went on to remind us to get our slips signed by each of our teacher and then to return them to her at the end of the day.

Once she was finished speaking, she dismissed us. We left the building. The others started walking around the corner while I went back to my Volvo to repark it in the student lot. Once I'd caught back up to them, we each briefly looked at our schedules.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, who were sophomores this year, walked off together to building two for American Literature. Meanwhile, Alice and I made our way to building six for Geography.

Just inside the classroom was a coat hanger, already covered by three coats belonging to other students in the class. We hung our coats up along with another girl. When the teacher, Mr. Jefferson, noticed our entrance, he beckoned us over to his desk.

"You must be Alice and Edward Cullen." Mr. Jefferson said.

"Yes, that's us." Alice said cheerfully.

"Welcome to Forks," Mr. Jefferson said. He ducked behind his desk and then reappeared with some papers for us. "Here's everything you should need. Well, apart from your textbooks, which I should have for you within the next few days." He quickly pointed us to two empty seats near the back. Alice chose the one by the wall, leaving the one next to the girl that came in with us. She was kind of short, with a bunch of dark, curly hair.

Almost as soon as I'd sat down, she turned to me.

"Hi!" she said, a huge grin on her face, "I'm Jessica!" She held out her hand.

"Hello." I replied, not shaking her hand.

I knew she was only trying to be nice and friendly (at least for now…) as was obvious in her thoughts, but I really just wasn't in the mood.

She waited a moment or two, hoping I would shake her hand, before dropping it.

"So," she tried again, "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen." I said, trying to keep from gritting my teeth. Alice was going to pay when we got home.

"That's a cool name." she said. "Like, usually Edward is a really _un_cool name. Like, who would name their kid _Edward_ anymore, right? Its _so_ last century."

No kidding.

"But Edward Cullen is actually _really cool_…." She continued on with her monologue, oblivious to the fact that I'd stopped actually paying attention.

I tried to block out the rest of her inane babbling, but the task proved difficult due to my excellent hearing and my ability to hear her thoughts, which unfortunately mirrored her babbling.

I was ever so thankful that Mr. Jefferson called on her for talking a couple minutes later and she became silent.

I sighed. So it was going to be one of _those_ first days…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this isn't much more than what I wrote in "daybreak", but this is just the starting point. I just started the second chapter yesterday, which will be in Alice's POV. Beyond that, I shan't reveal much. Anyways, I gotta go, so ENJOY! Leave me reviews, I love them lots!!**


End file.
